


A Kiss Makes Everything Better

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Years ago, the Argents took you in and trained you to become an amazing hunter, giving you a purpose. Since then you’ve done everything you can to repay their generosity. But over time, it seems things have changed between you and Chris…





	A Kiss Makes Everything Better

**_Warnings_ : Implied violence, mention of previous character’s death**

**Bamby**

When the Argents brought you into their home, trained you to be the amazing hunter you now were, and became the only family you knew and loved, you were more than grateful. Over the years you felt the need to repay their generosity whenever and however you could.

At first it was simple things, like helping Allison with homework here and there, or cooking a meal whenever Mrs. Argent had her hands full. But things became more serious… after Mrs. Argent passed. You stepped up and did everything she used to. Organising finances, taking charge on hunts, keeping the house running smoothly, you did it all. So, when Chris came home one night, injured, bleeding, in bad shape, you didn’t hesitate to help him.

Part of being a hunter meant you’d been given some medical training. Cleaning, stitching and patching up his wounds was easy. The fact he sat there and let you do what you had to helped as well.

Once you were finished neither of you said a word as he helped you pack everything up, before you split up and headed to bed.

Honestly it wasn’t odd. You might have lived with Chris for years now, but your relationship was a small and quiet one. Some people often questioned whether the two of you actually got along, but you assured them you did.

* * *

The next morning, while you were standing at the end of your bed, folding a basket of clothes, Chris walked in, hands in pockets and a slight nervous look on his face.

“Hey.” You offered a kind and polite smile. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, the look on his face unwavering. “I just wanted to say thank you-”

Before he could finish you cut him off with a shrug. “It’s fine, Chris, really. It’s what I’m here for.” You gave him another smile before turning back to the clothes. “Besides, I really didn’t want you bleeding on the carpets… I had the steamed last week.” You tried for a joke to lighten the mood.

Though it seemed whatever was on Chris’ mind wasn’t letting you change the subject that easily. “I’m serious. And it’s not just about what you did last night. Everything you do for us, we appreciate it. _I_ appreciate it.”

You paused halfway through folding a shirt. Not turning to look at Chris, you waited to see where he was going with this…

He stepped closer, taking a deep breath. “I know you and I don’t talk much, and I know it might feel like I don’t want you here… but since Victoria…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, the memory of his late wife too unbearable to utter.

Turning, you tried to offer him a reassuring look. “Chris, really, it’s fine. I completely understand. You don’t have to say anything.”

“But I do.” He insisted. “The reason why I try to keep my distance, why I try not to talk to you as much as possible, is because every time I’m near you I can’t ignore the fact that I feel something for you.”

Everything froze. Everything stood still. Your heart stopped beating. Your mind went blank. Your stomach emptied. Your nerves went numb.

_Did he really just say that? Did it mean what I think it means? When did this happen? How did this happen? What feelings is he talking about? Does Allison know? Will she mind? Do I feel the same way?_

Millions of questions began to surface in your mind, picking up speed as they whirled around in confusion, making your stomach fill with butterflies, your nerves buzz and your heart race.

“Chris…” You weren’t even sure where to start, what to say…

Searching your eyes, he tried to find the answers to his own questions, but neither of you were fully prepared for the situation standing in front of you now. Fear of rejection bubbled below the surface of the tension slowly building…

Before either of you could say something and mess it all up, you reacted out of pure instinct and emotion.

Reaching forward, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to your lips.

The kiss was hesitant at first. Nervous and unsure. But the affection you both felt for each other soon melted all of that away. It was then that Chris grabbed and pulled you closer so he could envelop you in his embrace.

His body relaxed with relief. His grip was tight with need. His kiss was tender with love.

**Bamby**

 


End file.
